Unspoken
by Hawkins-Melody
Summary: There's a… attraction between them no matter how unspoken; Cato plans on making a speech of it. RATED T-language and actions
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken **

**Hawkins-Melody**

**There's a… attraction between them no matter how unspoken; Cato plans on making a speech of it. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. It was killing me really. I had to do it. Review? Please, it'll help a girl's confidence and I'll try to write better. If you have any critique on it share but make sure it's literary arts and not about the pairing. Yes, no flaming please. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was born to kill.

That's the truest statement ever. I was raised by Maestro Accumilon and Seraphim Accumilon. Both had won the Hunger Games and been Careers at the Academy. The Academy was where all the Careers were trained, soaked to the bone in blood, and if failed, death. I stood at the top. My father coached me up until I was eight when the Academy accepted me as their youngest coordinate.

My father was eighteen when he won the Hunger Games as he volunteered. My mother was picked a tribute however, she didn't complain or bitch about it or have a volunteer take her place. My father told me when she stood up there, her eyes blazed with something that said 'Don't you dare take this from me. She was just as ruthless when she entered the field. Generally, my mother was the top woman in our District. From my father, apparently on the first night she was solo. She murdered the Careers while they rested. She first killed the watch, then two of them sleeping in the Cornucopia, then the last one who had screamed for bloody murder. The rest came easily to her. My father was awestruck by this, apparently. Our District was shocked by how fast the Hunger Games ended; it was over in three days, tops. I suppose though, that my mother got a scolding too about not making it a better show. I don't doubt this thought though; my father was just as murderous.

He was a Career; his alliance consisted of District 1 and District 3. They weren't stupid though. Far from it, actually, in fact they _did_ manage to hunt down all the weaker Tributes and slaughter them. The girl career from my district killed the girl from three first, then my father took the boy. District boy and girl were killed by my father and in the end; the girl career from my district bowed down to my father and killed her, honorably. Whenever my father described it though, he told me that what needed to be done needed to be done and the girl, I'm remembering now I guess her name was Lavender. He told me though, later on, that Lavender was the best of District Two right after him and my mother. He would have married her too if he wasn't so set on my mother.

Another thing about me, I'm trained to get what I want.

Every year, in our District an eighteen year old boy volunteers as Tribute. Girls do the same thing, except, you can be sixteen. Specifically though, for boys you must be eighteen. Apparently, some scientists found some bull saying that boy's body's at eighteen are at it's height of physical strength. This was undeniable. Nobody in our district was out of shape. All our jobs in District Two were to train, train, and do whatever our District represented. That was done though, by the older men around the ages of sixty or seventy. They were fit though, to my surprise. My grandfather, Vero, was just as fit as he was when he was thirty despite his white hair and beard.

This is my year and at the district meeting this was decided. Clove Hathaway would also go as a volunteer. She was the youngest, sixteen, but she was on top too. It seemed logical that if we went in together, no one really stood a chance. Clove had the intent of pure instinct to kill and I had the ability to strike hatred and fear into others as well as murder and manipulate them to our strength. Clove was fairly attractive too with deep brown hair, ivory skin and green eyes. She was also very sociable. She made people laugh, teased them even but when it got down to training if you weren't on her side, you were on the losing side. I suppose her to be a close and good friend.

When we were younger, we used to spar. I won of course. If I had a side though, I would beat her. More likely than less whenever we did our Hunger Games Training we were on the same team with two to four others. We always won, never lost. The Mayor considered throwing us in early but decided that it would be even more entertaining if we waited for our rite of age. Plus some of the parents of the weaker volunteers were mad that their own children couldn't volunteer that year if Clove and I went. I smirked at the very remembrances of the complaint. If their child was weak, it was their own damn fault for raising them to be a marshmallow.

When I do win the Hunger Games, I know what I'll do after. I'll marry the girl right below Clove on the training list, Adele Lucas, who's attractive with curly locks of blonde hair and teal eyes. She's snide with her comments to her enemies yet a damn good girl when you actually hang out with her. It's a bit of shame that I'll have to marry a stiff. At least, if I'd married Clove, then I wouldn't worry about that. She'd be flavored and our children would share the good trait. Adele would give them great fundamentals in training like being a great aim with her bow and arrow. She's formidable opponent in battles but she's also one I can handle without a problem. She could never take me no matter how many times she'd bat her little eye lashes and grin up at me with pink painted lips. It's sickening, actually to me.

"Cato, get up. Your day is here, son." My mother wakes me shaking my shoulders. I roll my eyes.

"I don't sleep, mother; I wait." I retort. She rolls her eyes this time as I grin before she leaves my room. My mother is pretty with short blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. She's more in shape than most of the girls that are my age. However, she's older and devoted to my father and I. To making us happy and keeping we entertained. I actually believe this is what I want my life to be like after the Games.

I pull on a pair of black slacks, a white button up to match a black tie with it, and pull on black dress socks. I look into the mirror and brush away my blonde hair as I grin at myself before sighing and throwing on my loafers. I speed downstairs to where my mother and father are eating and talking.

"There's my son, the will be pride and joy of our District just like your mother and I were." My father greets. He is proud and bears blonde-brown hair like my mum with just as cobalt eyes. My father, he has shown me to ropes of life and led me down the right way of life.

"My father, I will bring back the glory and praise for mother and yourself." I promise nodding sternly. He nods back before my mother announces that breakfast is ready. We eat sausages, eggs, toast, and orange juice. I have two plates, knowing my metabolism is so well trained that it doesn't require me to try and work it off every two seconds. I'll most likely kill it on the way to the Reaping. To us though, it's not a reaping but a picking. We only pick the best to either volunteer or be picked.

I grin as we make our way to the reaping.

"And let's see the girl tribute will be," Claudia Frost pauses to reach in and pick a finely printed name. Her orange lips purse for a moment before she grins proudly as I look over to Clove see her smirk as she waits for her to call the name too. "Adele Lucas!" She exclaims before Clove immediately jumps up. I almost wince; my future wife though, doesn't look confused or shocked or pained just accepting. I almost want to smash her pretty girl attitude.

"I volunteer! I volunteer for Adele Lucas as tribute." She exclaimed proudly. The district goes into an uproar cheering as Claudia smirks knowingly before the peacekeepers exit Adele off the stage. She doesn't seem distressed but Clove looks like one happy twittering bird. She's grinning as though everyone is her prey and she meets my eyes, I can practically feel the excitement that runs through me. Clove and Claudia exchange names after that split moment as I stand dully in the crowds.

"Alright then, next we have our boy tribute and that will be." She reaches in again before withdrawing a name. "Alexander Bells, please step forward." Claudia smiles triumphantly. Alex, he was a good boy like Adele, but he sucked in one on one battling and more than once, I had taken him down.

"I volunteer," I proudly step forward. As though expecting this, Alex nods and steps back into the crowd. As I make my way up to the stages.

"Cato Accumilon." I say into the microphone before she can ask me. She raises a brow momentarily before saying some other kind of bull I didn't care for. All I cared for was that, I was here. I was going to murder someone. I was going to be victor.

"Cato, you gotta see this!" Clove is laughing her tiny touché off so I guess it's gotta be pretty damn funny. We're in the train now, after dinner. We're hanging out in her room, comfortably chatting. I'm lounging around and looking out the window, bored senseless. She's content with talking and watching the whole reaping.

"Watch," She murmurs her eyes intently fixed on the screen like it's one of her new knives.

Effie Tinkle or something like that enters the stage looking more ridiculous than our Claudia. That's saying something. Claudia had fake orange lips and fake contact cat eyes. Her hair was dyed a rainbow of colors as she wore a puffy red dress as she spoke with her long plastic eyelashes fluttering every twelve seconds. At least Claudia wasn't a try-hard like Effie.

"Primrose Everdeen," she exclaims clapping. The camera shifts to an adorable little girl with blonde hair and silver eyes that stare back at us hesitantly but move forward. I catch movement behind her though, the peacekeepers starting to bring her up another girl approaches and my heart. Well it stops.

She's gorgeous with deep brown-black hair and eyes that are like the ever lasting silver in a ring. She's got this look though, this look of worry and it settles to disease in my stomach. Her hair is pulled back defiantly into a braid and only pieces of unsure fringe come out to softly frame her face. I want to. I want to run my hands through that hair and watch as those cloudy eyes stare back at mine completely lost. For a brief moment, I stop with eyes wide as I realize my heart has sped up. I shut my emotions down as I continue watching.

"I volunteer!" She exclaims, I have this sinking feeling she's not a career either. "I volunteer as tribute!" She screams louder. Drama begins as Primrose throws herself into a fit by screaming and crying as the goddess makes her way up to stage. Effie's plastered on face hasn't moved an inch. She confused but the camera allows us to see a man, around the goddess' age pick Primrose up and carry her away. Camera goes back to Effie. I look over at Clove and roll my eyes. She's having the time of her life while my heart suffers severe case of beating. I throw a pillow at her as she pouts.

"Hey, save it for the game, Cat face." She scowls.

"Let's give Katniss Everdeen a hand shall we?" Effie says. My eyes go back to the screen. Her name is Katniss. Like the plant, my mind rationalizes. I don't care for the boy tribute as I leave Clove's room with a roll of my eyes. I know she'll just continue watching something stupid.

As I lie down in bed my heart has returned to its normal pace but it's then I decide something.

Katniss Everdeen of District 12 is gorgeous.

I'm Cato Accumilon and I get what I want.

I want Katniss Everdeen and I want her as fast as I can get her.

I don't waist my time either

**So there it is. Was it good? Please tell me if it was. I know I kind of skipped the meeting of mentors but if you want it, I'll add it into Katniss' small POV shot. I hope on mainly writing this is Cato's Point of View. It'll just add drama.**

**Enjoy…**

**And**

Review to make a girl happy? –smiley face-


	2. Chapter 2

**Unspoken **

**Hawkins-Melody**

**There's a… attraction between them no matter how unspoken; Cato plans on making a speech of it. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: WOW! Thanks so much, it really helps with all the reviews and I'm damn happy at how this story is forming in my head. –Grin- Also those who favorite-d it and also following it help too! **

**As you should know, due to the pairing, this isn't cannon and it is a little AU does anyone mind? **

**Also thank you to isugirl for pointing out the mistake in one and won also, I'm sorry that I can't do much about the awkward wording. ^^" It's the way I write but if you don't like it, then feel free to click back.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

My mother wanted my father before he wanted her. It started somewhere along the line of the last training session before the Reaping for my father that year. The head trainer, Plato, had put them together. My mother says it started with admiration; here was a boy who could actually beat her. My mother cheered him on through the Hunger Games that year (the 54th I think) and when it came for Lavender and Maestro to die, she didn't deter from her choice. After the Games, my mother started flirting with him more. When she was picked for the Hunger Games that next year, my father rooted her one, and that very year my father proposed when she came back as victor.

It wasn't that surprising though the next year I was born.

My mother and father were so focused on raising me right; brutal with killer instincts in the arena and training and then outside of the arena a pure gentleman with the Accumilon need of claim. The Hunger Games was my claim and now Katniss Everdeen was mine too. No matter what, I would have her as mine. I grinned to myself.

It was 6AM and I was going to go out on a limb and say that Clove was already awake and coming in any second to wake me. I slept good last night. Cloudy eyes and brunette meadows of hair graced me. I could see her almost feel her and the pounding in my chest wouldn't cease. Not that I minded. To be honest, Katniss was clouding my thoughts. The real thing was I couldn't wait to see her in real life. Would she-

"Cat face," Clove throws open my door and I cringe mentally as one of the hinges break. "Get up off your ass, its breakfast. You better hurry too; Brutus might just take it while I'm talking to you." She leaves the wide open as I roll my eyes. Throwing the covers off me I run a hand through my messy hair. Should I fix it? Chances are the stylists will. Not that there will be much to fix anyways. I throw on my jeans and a grey flannel shirt before entering the breakfast area.

"Ah, the Brutal Cato, let's begin shall we?" Enobaria is beastly. She won her sponsors over so easily. She was charming and cat-like, except unlike that grotesque Claudia she doesn't fake it, in the interviews with a secretive way. She's always on top of things and led our District to victory more than once. She had her game strategy and strategy for interviewing. She played the Helpful Sister. She said that she planned on adopting kids or something. She kept up on that promise though; I think she has a daughter now who looks nothing like her red hair and jade eyes but black hair and brown eyes. She's only four or so. I don't care but Enobaria's strategies for our district are complex and interesting.

"So here it is, Clove you are the sweet and silent killer. You will be sneaky and sly like you normally are. Most sponsors like Mr. & Mrs. Éclair die for those types. Throw in a little charm and some teasing here and there just to make it good." The lady demands before throwing more marmalade on the bread.

"It's good that we don't have to worry about training. Clove you're the best damn knife thrower that anyone could wish for. So head straight for the moves, I'll make sure that there are knives there for you." Brutus comments gently sipping from his coffee, he has brown eyes and pale skin. His brown hair is spiky and he's watching us with enigmatic eyes and he doesn't seem caring but, he looks analyzing rather. Brutus knows me, he practically trained me and Clove. He is the best after my family and Clove's after all. He's known for his skills in analyzing, his cryptic speaking, and his harsh way. He's pretty much heartless.

"Alright," Clove murmurs her agreement biting her cereal and looking at me with a deadpanned expression.

Except towards Enobaria, or Barry, as everyone calls her; he treats her like a diamond and it surprises me slightly that he treats this coldhearted woman with such warmth. I don't know why either, she won the 70th Game, he won the 72nd Game. She was older than him and more skilled. It seemed irrational. All though my mother was a murderous person my father could take her. In our District the man is on top no matter what the circumstance. I follow this easily.

"You Cato, will be the person you are in training, you will be called Brutal Cato as you always have been. You're more dashing than Clove, no offense honey, so woe them. Get the girl's attention. Play with your prey a bit if you like." Barry instructs casually as she wipes her hands on the table. Claudia is nowhere to be seen; I'm supposing that she's probably getting ready. I nod my consent.

"Swords will be there for you, neither of you have any problems. Bring our district the glory again." Brutus states his brown eyes are glaring now.

"Understood," I reply back my eyes just as stoic. He nods before nodding towards the window. Suddenly, like a blast of blue freaky air, Claudia bursts through the doors. Her hair is died a blue this time and she wears a teal skirt and some kind of shirt, I don't really care she just looks like water was thrown all over her and she was painted the color of a blue berry.

"We're here, darlings! The glorious Capitol, where stars our born and your destiny begins here!" I smirked at her sentence before going to the window and looking at all the inane people waving and grinning like the fools they were. I turned to Clove who blew a kiss and winked at some. I turned back and smirked before giving a slight wave. They went wild over us. I even saw some people crying. Clove started laughing, her shoulder shaking and I rolled my eyes when the train came to a stop and we were rushed over to our stylists. I got some lady named Athena as Clove parted to someone named Angel.

They compliment me as they praise my good looks. I'm not surprised though. Athena is pretty; she's not as frightening or profoundly disgusting as the others. Rather, her red and yellow died hair and her younger face is quite attractive. She wears just a plain black tee-shirt and black jeans with a grey buckled belt. She bends over me as she speaks to others. Telling me to take off my shirt I flex a little under her eyes and she gives me a smirk. I grin before she throws some Roman clothes at me.

To me this is odd. I've never actually truly cared for appearance. I was born handsome. Showered with compliments, girls falling over me, well it was all just part of the deal. It didn't bother me that much though, I was actually proud of this feeling. I could easily win Katniss over. She'd be mines no doubt, not that she wasn't already but she'd know soon enough.

"Cato, are you ready yet?" Clove poked her little golden crowned head in there. I nodded. I adjusted my crown before standing up.

"You're gorgeous, Cato. Rock their small worlds!" Athena commands holding her chin high. As I catch up to walk with Clove.

"It feels weird wearing a skirt though." I comment dryly. Clove rolls her eyes and giggles before we're lead to our chariots.

People fawn over us. Screaming and chanting our names. I feel pride, I feel the admiration of others and the adoration. I feel power. Then, Clove and I face our separate directions smiling and waving. I throw some winks here and there and the girls insanely scream louder and I smirk in response. I hear people screaming things like gods or something but I'm not caring. I'm focused on my future sponsors. No matter, what. It is my destiny to have this game. My destiny to have Katniss Everdeen. My charms just help me a little bit more.

Clove is a charmer too. Enobaria knew this. Clove was darling in the way she held her self. But she was also vicious when it came down to it. She knew she was below me. So possibly like my father and that Lavender wrench, she'd die willingly. She had a life though but she was willing to give it up to me. This was for sure. I wouldn't deny saying I felt gleeful towards Clove for her need for non-tight attachements.

Suddenly, the chants shift when we land in our circle. Our names are no longer being called and for a moment, I feel rage flow through me until I see that it's _my_ flame that's being called. My heart speeds up when I see her. She's even more fantastic in real life. Like a blazing fire, everything in me burns with the need to touch her, the need to have her know she's mine. The need to gently stroke her face, gently run my hands through the ripples of deep hair, and it's a feeling no one can shut down or deny.

"_Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" _They all call and pride surges in my chest before I notice she's on fire. I almost stumble off my chariot when Clove grabs my arm. Her small hand is too large to wrap around my bicep so instead it's holding my wrist, digging into the skin there. I almost cringe at how tight she's holding my wrist. I do feel a small feeling of anger though, at the movement of attention. It's built in me. But the feeling of the need of claim for Katniss is stronger. The stronger feeling for attention on her is large and immense.

"Watch it, Cato. They're all watching that girl but some are still staring at us; where it rightfully belongs." She hisses slightly before transfiguring back into a smile and waving. I still look over at her when I notice its fake fire. She doesn't seem in any real danger but, seriously though I'd be the worst guardian ever.

Then I notice the other tribute holding her hand. My chest expands slightly as I start to glare. And that's when silver eyes meet mines. I almost stumble again but this time to lunge at the punk when Clove pinches me. My blue eyes reach her green eyes but she sees it. There in my eyes is the pure claim that those grey eyes of Katniss Everdeen are to belong to me and the fact that she's mine, Clove sees it and winces slightly but she regains a sneaky grin as her next words only fuel the fire.

"Calm it, Cat Face." She murmurs before turning back. Their stopping now in the city circle but I only see her.

She's gorgeous with deep brown hair, grey eyes that stare off with that determined fire to survive. I want to stare into those for as long as possible. She's skinny in her stomach, the skin tight black outfit reassures this as I feel something tight go on somewhere else, but she's curvy in the right places. I note this. This isn't jealousy that fills me when the boy touches her hand its possessiveness. No one should be allowed to touch her if I can't. So it's wrong that this plain boy touches her, I can't even get that close. My eyes are ablaze glare.

I don't even give a shit about this stupid speech. I'm just watching her that's when those mercury eyes meet mines I feel myself give a half smile. She's surprised when I do this but she turns back to wildly stare ahead. I catch it though. I catch the small blush that blesses her olive skin as her lips tighten. I grin wider but close my lips and look ahead.

"Wow, Cato, looks like this girl isn't another one of those half-brained chits back home. She's district scum, be careful." Clove murmurs giving me a half grin. Now I know that she's seen what I've just done. I roll my eyes.

"Well it's not like you exactly fall into place over me," I retort surly back. She rolls her eyes again.

"That's because I'm not like any other girl, remember? That's why I'm here." Clove states like it's a fact everyone knows.

"Cato, let me just say this," she pauses to give me a cautious eye before grinning. "Let the games begin."

_And may the odds be ever in our favor. _I muse flexing for my soon to be sponsors. And partly for Katniss. But of course, only Clove would be able to tell.

* * *

**There it is. –Smile- No, Clove and Cato don't love each other. If there's someone that you think Clove deserves than go forth and leave it in a review or give me a character that you believe in. **

**Yes, there will be more Cato/Katniss interaction soon and I'll update as soon as possible. Are you guys content with it? ^^ I'm happy to please. **

**Thanks for reviewing and reading! And favoriting again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Unspoken **

**Hawkins-Melody**

**There's a… attraction between them no matter how unspoken; Cato plans on making a speech of it. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: So just as a preview there might be a little 'Clove/Peeta' action. Maybe, I'm not sure but I'll put some in there. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

We're training today but I don't care much for the trainers or that crap. I look straight at the torsos and heads of the mannequins that stand there; just waiting for my sword to put them out of their misery. I'll behead them, slice them into pieces. My blood races at the thought. It's a scathing idea to behead Bread Boy at the same time. _It's an accident_, I'll say sorrowfully. I'll be grinning though. I'll be happy he's out of the way. I roll my shoulders back before looking back to Fire Girl.

Her hair is in an elaborate braid, her grey eyes seem intent on something but I can't make it out, she wears the same training outfit as me except there's a one in front of her two. She looks at me suddenly and I give her a cocky grin full of confidence and hidden promise. She blinks surprised, the fire's not there but confusion is. I grin even wider. She looks away her focus elsewhere. I almost frown before deciding two things.

I hate that stoic look, only I truly own it.

I hate going unnoticed.

* * *

Cato is one of the people I consider a friend. A decent friend, at least; he's got some attitude on him I admit. Then again, he's cocky for a reason. He's too strong, too unbearably conceited. I've known him for a damn good long time and to me it's not surprising that he picks the Girl on Fire.

Of course, then again he's always had a peculiar interest for the kind that stick out.

He's never admitted this and he never will but it's just the type of person he is. He'll never figure it out either. I love our district, personally the only good district left; I almost hate the way our lives are planned out. We're to train until ready for games, be on top or be on the bottom, go to the Hunger Games, win or die trying, come back, marry someone of good/acceptable training standards, and live contentedly. These are the wrong thoughts though; I would be executed for daring to think this way. It's wrong. It's defiant.

It's almost thrilling.

We're in the training room, the trainer treating us respectively. I want to frown when she mentions that we're not allowed to harm the other tributes. Damn, I'd love to do a number on the narcissistic blonde from District One, Shimmer or something like that; she looks so fragile and extremely useless. Extremely useless really but, she's got to have something up her sleeves if she's from District One. In District One, they have an Academy like in our home. Except in District One, they're more lenient when it comes to teaching, learning, and training when it comes to their Academy.

In District One, they begin training at the age of _ten_. Parents can train before the games though; it's disappointing though. My own father, Titan, and my mother, Ursula Hathaway, taught me early. They knew I was ready. I knew I was ready. In the Academy, I entered when I was seven. Cato was nine at the time. I was young so people thought that I was weak. I showed them though. I was on top of every girl and boy. Only Cato beat me but, instead of trying to kill him or knock him down I thought it best to make him an ally. It became interesting though.

His cocky and over confident trait was amusing. We could laugh together; we were friends. Not best friends. No my best friend will always be Amethyst Bart. I was five when we became friends. She was a deep brunette with pigtails. She climbed a lot; I met when I was scaling a tree in my backyard. Amy was trying to escape something but I was too young to know at that time. She looked frightened and I only screamed at her to get out of my tree. I was about to push her out the tree when she grabbed my hand and forced us both to jump out of the tree. I was about to snap at her for that too when she shushed me by putting a finger up to her lip and smiling. I trusted her at that moment.

Amy dragged me through the fences and barriers of other people's homes. This was dangerous; I knew. Yet while we continued on I discovered she was taking me to ice cream and giggled. We got our ice cream and sat on the curb of the parlor until we started talking.

"My name's Clove Hathaway," I stated proudly jutting out my chin. She giggled before smiling back, one tooth missing.

"Mine's is Amethyst Bart," she said.

"Do you always do this?" I asked tilting my head. She shook her head.

"Nope I just wanted to impress my new best friend." And like that we've been best friends since.

Amy and I continued on our friendship with smiles and laughter. We talked about everything. From training, the Hunger Games, the trainers (I have to admit Trainer Grant was cute and impressive), and boys to the shops, other districts, and classes. She was more ground and factual than I was. I was always confident to go straight into anything and come out on top because I knew she was there; right there behind me supporting me. So imagine my surprise when along comes this revelation last year.

She was pregnant with a District Three's guy child. She'd been seeing him secretly through her uncle and a victor, Brutus Bart's trips to that District. I felt so betrayed. She'd never even told me about it and gave no mentions of it. She would be leaving soon. I wanted to hate Brutus too for allowing her to do this. I cried that my only true best friend had betrayed me like that. Soon though, she confessed she'd be leaving. I didn't want to say good bye but how could I not? She was my only best friend.

No one knew about Amethyst's leaving. Her father was an abusive drunk who was the lowest of District Two, we were friends before prejudice interfered, and her mother had skipped out on her and her father before she could be counted as a toddler. I saw this as a strength; she continued on in life even though it was pure , my mother was disgusted and when I was seven made me promise not to publicize our friendship. Amethyst didn't mind though. I felt guilty though but, I understood. I didn't feel guilty anymore. In a way it was a secret for a secret.

No matter now; she's gone. I'm here. I'm going to die a winner. I'm going to die knowing that Cato would win for me. He'd be the victor. He wouldn't let me die in shame. He'd make my efforts worthy of trying.

"Let's begin." Atala commands. Everything we're doing is easy so far. When she brings us to the knife darting station I grin selfishly.

Oh these wonderful silver death rays. I grab five of the knives as I shot them effortlessly into the targets. They land on the bulls-eyes. It's nothing new to me though. I close my eyes and turn around. This has some of the trainers and even some of the Gamemaker's attention. I swivel around fast; my brain has the scene memorized down to the furthest target I can reach to the closest one and I hear the movement of them as they continue moving back and forth. I throw and open my eyes to see that I've hit the targets right on the mark.

Adrenaline pumps through me at the power I feel. I let out a relaxing sigh before looking at the other tributes with a sneer. I catch Cato's eye and smirk. He rolls his eyes before nodding over to another Tribute.

Peeta Mellark from District 12 is the person staring at me intently. I resist the urge to sneer when I start to analyze him. He's looks physically strong, much better than Katniss; he looks healthy with strong muscles and a sturdily built body. He's looks just as analytical as I do. His piercing blue eyes, nothing like Cato's icy ones but instead rimmed green and patterned around the iris, are just as judging. I grin and pull out another knife.

I kiss it and staring directly at him I throw the knife directly in the heart of one of the targets a smirk gracing my lips.

* * *

Clove is dangerous. I realize she's a good friend of mine's and but the way she struck that target and directing it towards Bread Boy with such intense desire to kill… I shiver. She has a heart but it's colder than the freaking Appliean (north of Panem). It's cold from the chill of her betrayal from her friend, Amy or something like that. I smirk though; it's not really that surprising. She's from District two. It's a dishonor to be with anyone lower than you. To me, Katniss, for now, is nothing else but mine. I'm being ignored.

If you couldn't tell, that doesn't exactly go well with me.

For now though, I'm dashing across the course set up ahead of me. It's easy; so easy to just jump over those damned little black things that wave at my feet, threatening to trip me up; heh, like that's possible. Training, claiming, the arena, everything to do with all those things… they're all mine.

So after training, one hundred (not my record) dummies decapitated, several swords nicked, and a sweaty session later, I face an opportunity I can't let up. She's standing there, arms crossed as she sips from the water. Her hair is still braided and it shines in the low light of the hall. She's not sweaty, I frown at this. I sigh; first impressions are everything and being sweaty isn't the best but it'll do.

"So, Fire Girl, why aren't you sweaty?" I ask leaning against the wall casually. She looks up suddenly and that fire, that ever scathing fire of pure emotion captures me as those eyes, now thunderous, narrow and glare.

"What do you want, two?" She wipes her mouth before spitting those words. I can almost dig through those hard layers of cold and indifference and find fear. It's plausible; I could harm her right now. I'll leave an impression; damn right I will. So quick, quicker than her, my hand darts out to grab her hand and push her against the wall. I pin her easily. My other hand, left hand, smoothly caught her other one as I pin it to her side. One of my knees catches itself in between her legs as my other pins the side over. The fire burns brighter now, anger fills it. She almost spits in my face before I press my face into her neck, practically smothering her collar bone. I breathe in the scent briefly before speaking.

"Make any sounds, and I will make a mark you'll never forget." I promise. She inhales and exhales. I'm pressed so tightly against her; I feel the rise and fall of her chest.

"You can't kill me; it's against the rules." Oh that fucking desire to dominate is the best about her. She tries to own this encounter, like _she_ made it happen. I grin and feel her shiver. I know she feels it too.

"I won't kill you, not yet, lovely but wait and I'll grant that wish." Promises that I make are amazing.

"Go shove that promise up your ass because I swear, I will kill you." Swearing, yes, arousal and pleasure flood through me and this inane swear. I smirk and almost snicker as I softly pepper her neck with kisses gently ending on her collarbone. Then it becomes serious.

She _moans_.

Katniss Everdeen just moaned.

I can't hold back any longer. I lifted my head and pressed my lips to hers. I worked my mouth around hers'. My mouth nipped at her lower lip, beckoning her lips to open entrance. To my utter surprise, and pleasure, she opened right up. I released her hands and suddenly they darted up to end at the nape of my neck. Her tongue was timid when it met mine's; not hard to dominate at first. Then it became a real battle when the fireball passion spiked up as her tongue tried to dominate. My hands rested on her hips when I felt her hands move down to shirt. Her small fingers gently shifted to my torso, where those same fingers traced my abs in circles. One daring hand made its way down to slip under my shirt and trace the abs. The contact almost made me hiss. She was decent; for a District Twelve girl. I moved my hands to cup her face and tilt it up further to mine's before leaving to trail them down her neck. I stopped there and just placed a kiss on that porcelain beauty before realizing that a trail of our mixed saliva had followed. I felt that and pulled back before swiping it off with the back of my hand. I stepped back and smirked.

"Later, Katniss," I purred before leaving with a wave of my hand over my back. My smirk was practically permanent from that point it. I paused before grinning.

"By the way, don't forget this name; you'll be screaming it in your last moments. Cato Accumilon, I go by Cato though. Don't forget it my little Kat." I called out before continuing on. I felt it; the pure energetic fire that she gave off.

* * *

I felt like I was being targeted.

I came here for Prim. Just for Prim; just to live so I could go back to her. Go back to District 12; to Gale and my mother and even to Madge. That's all I wanted. I didn't feel like I was breaking. I felt so confused. My heart was racing. It was racing like a deer to save their life against a mountain lion; in a way they didn't stand a chance. I wouldn't be the deer though, no. I swiped our mixed saliva off my lips and straightened up.

No, I Katniss Everdeen wouldn't be undermined. Not this time; I would win. I would come out on top. I would defeat, Cato.

* * *

**There's Chapter Three! By the way, does anyone want me to label the POV'S or should I separate them by lines? **

**Thanks a ton for the reviews! xD It gives me so much pleasure to know people are actually reading this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**((PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER TO ))**

**Unspoken**

**Hawkins-Melody **

**Summary: ((See Prior Chapters)) **

**A/N: I am trying my hardest to give my 100.10% into this story and my other one (Love Me) at the moment. However, I will be taking requests in three weeks. Leave me a prompt in the review and I'll post in the next chapter if I will do the prompt. It can be a:**

**-Cato/Katniss**

**-Peeta/Katniss**

**-Gale/Katniss**

**-Gale/Madge **

**-ECT **

**PAIRINGS NOT ACCEPTED: Finnick + Annie [Listen I love them but ... vvv and I don't want to disappoint anyone really ._.]**

**(I do ship Finnick/Annie but I can't seem to place my writing POV on them so … no Finnick/Annie requests… If only I could XC) **

**-Any other pairing in the Hunger Games that you'd like to see**

**Chapter Four**

Strong, callused hands caressed my face as I closed my eyes in pure warmth. My chest was exploding from overheating, my heart raced in my chest, and my head swarm with emotions. What was this feeling? It was so sweet and tender, so soft. I laid my head on his chest, his broad and towering chest as he moved his hands to my shoulders to pull me closer. I was so comfortable… I felt like I was lying on a cloud when he pulled apart and stared at me, I didn't open my eyes for a second later.

"Katniss," he whispered. My eyes opened and I was faced with sky blue eyes…

Eyes that looked like …

Suddenly those same caressing hands moved swiftly to my neck and seized it in a vice-like grip.

Those eyes were now icy and only filled with hatred.

"Katniss," I bolted up breathing heavily my eyes were wide as everything came into focus. First things I noticed: a) my door was broken by the hinges; b) Haymitch was slung haphazardly against the wall in front of my bed (holding a bottle of Capitol wine though), c) Effie was standing beside Haymitch looking normal with blonde shoulder length hair and concerned light blue eyes, and d) Peeta was holding my shoulders, tight, and staring me straight on. I noted other things too. Peeta's eyes were a warm ocean blue with a framed sky blue and nothing like Cato's.

"What's going on?" I asked furrowing my brows together as I gently moved Peeta's hands off my shoulders. He removed them and sighed in relief before tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear. I gave them all suspicious looks. Another thing, the Avox girl was staring at me worriedly beside another Avox that I could only guess was Peeta's Avox. The boy Avox was holding a large chair.

"Your Avox saw you screaming but couldn't wake you up so she came to room. I woke up and came here with my Avox," Peeta explained calmly stroking my face. My nightmare resurfaced and I quickly shoved his hands away.

"He's only concerned about you, Katniss." Effie explained in a matter of fact way. Her blonde hair was a tussled mess and she wore a turquoise robe and matching slippers. She actually looked normal with paled skin. She bore no make-up, no wigs, no corsets or any of the stupidly exotic Capitol oddness. She looked normal; as though she were in her real skin again.

"Go get the damn girl some water," Haymitch commanded. My Avox nodded obediently and scurried off. I watched her leave, a shiver climbed up my spine as the nightmare proved still fresh and burnt into my memory. I sighed and wished for comfort. My Avox probably could've done so if I'd asked politely and I wouldn't be stuck with the three people I didn't wish to face.

"What happened to the door?" I asked pointedly. Peeta looked down and tugged at his collar nervously.

"My Avox and I broke it down; you locked it. I don't know why though." Peeta quietly added. I weakly smiled, he had this dejected puppy look on his face, and I gently patted his hair awkwardly. He smiled up brightly at me but I saw the abandon of lethargy in his eyes. I pitied them as guiltiness swallowed me whole. These people were all worried about me and they were here, deep in the night, to see if _I _was okay, if _I _was alive; they weren't being selfless in any way. Suddenly, Haymitch stands up, stumbling at first, before Effie rushes over to be his crutch.

"I'm going back to bed; let's leave the kiddies alone, Twinkle." Haymitch commanded as thought Effie wasn't even helping him. She rolled her eyes but continued walking out with him, slowly. The Avox girl returned and I took a languid sip from my water. I rolled my head back and placed it on the desk beside mine's.

"I'll fix your door, I promise." Peeta murmurs lowly looking up at me but I just shake my head and shrug.

"It's fine; Effie will probably do it." I reply running my hands through my own, thick hair.

"Katniss," Peeta murmurs again this time his eyes focused on his fumbling fingers. I raise a brow before he continues on. "What were you dreaming about?" I pause considering if this is good or not. Peeta will never tell a soul; he's too good to. He'd never betray me like that.

"Was it about the Games?" This question is quieter but it catches me off guard for moment. I think about it before my mouth works faster than my brain does.

"Yes," I reply pulling my blanket-clad knees up to my chest. Peeta smiles at me and pats my knee consolingly.

"It'll be alright; it's just our destiny." I shake my head mentally; no not my destiny. I will never submit to Cato. Never in a million years will that ever happen, have I assured myself.

"You should go to bed Peeta," I say quickly. I need the rest and I don't want Peeta to waste any more time on me. He smiles and nods as he leaves, the boy Avox follows unheedingly. I don't say anything to the Avox girl. No, instead I stay silent and force myself into a sleep that follows my brain.

Cato has interrupted my one sanctuary; my dreams and now revenge is the sweetest dish to serve back.

* * *

"Clove, wait up." I call out. Training is over, I'm sweating again but this time I brought myself a sweat towel to get all the excess sweat off me. I even changed after my training; simple black slacks and a flannel grey shirt. It was comfortable and as I walked out a noticed that Clove and Glimmer (that was her name, I think) were already turning the corner when I exited the bathroom. About to jog and catch up I felt a suddenly strong push and found my own blue eyes meeting stormy grey ones. Katniss Everdeen, ah this should be entertaining. I smirk at the words that flow out of those perfectly shaped lips.

"Just who do you think you are?" I grin cockily. Despite our height difference and the fact that I towered over her she still tried to dominate. I bent my head low, she froze, and I gently pressed a kiss to her ear. My hand darted up to cup her face but her small hand snapped to pin it by my waist. Her other hand was just as fast. I moved my head back in surprise.

"I do believe I am Cato Accumilon, the future Victor of the 74th Hunger Games," I grinned at her. She moved her head closer to mine's, her lips about to touch mine's, and I moved my head forwards to try and meet her thin, plump and pink lips when instead those lips touched my neck. I groaned and threw my head back. Those bright gleaming pearl teeth softly nipped at my neck and I couldn't stop the groans that escaped me.

It felt like my body was on fire. I couldn't hold back if she continued like this. This is what it felt like to burn; she began to run a soft tongue over the area that she was nipping at. I broke free from her now slackened grasp. My hands found their way to her hips as I closed my eyes and pulled her flush against me. She gasped and I felt her shudder, my body turning to pudding as she continued her pursuit of marking me. She stopped then, and I used this to my advantage as I cupped her face in my hands. My lips touched hers' as our tongues fought to dominate. Her tongue began to explore my mouth as my heart beat a million a minute. I could barely breath all I could do was try and absorb this moment as long as I could.

She smelt gorgeous; orchids and jasmine. I breathed it in as I moved my hands from her face to bring her legs around me. Those long legs that I watched as she stood there in that skin tight black suit were now a belt on my waist. I tightened my grip as I felt her hands shoot up to grip my face; she pulled her self over me so that I now carried her soft bottom. She moaned loud and I groaned. I needed air. Skillfully, my tongue guided hers' out of her mouth as I breathed in a little more air. I could feel her breath on my face. She forced her mouth and mine's and we continued our dance for more power. I couldn't deny that I was extremely turned on by this act of dominance, this whole rendezvous, and everything that was the fire of Katniss Everdeen. I felt my hands move from her bottom to find her braid. I tore the little band off as I began to run my hands through the ribbons of deep hair. I took everything about her in.

This fie was the fire of Katniss Everdeen and it was burning me.

I could only hear my heart beating fast like a drum this time. _Bud du-m, du-m, du-m, bud du-m. _It repeated over and over again. I moved my hands to the small of her back and pulled her tighter to me. I didn't want to lose this burning feeling. It felt fucking amazing. This sensational feeling felt like forever to me. Her hands moved from my face to come back to my stomach. Both those small hands slipped under my shirt and traced my abs. I groaned at this touch again. I needed to stop this and soon.

My arms dropped her and she was reflexive to catch herself and support herself against a wall. Her ivory cheeks were a flushed red and her grey eyes were a deeper coal. Her hair was angelically messy as it framed her face and fell to her waist. As though it were a cape it brushed against those curves that my hands got to touch (secretly, I felt just as privileged) but I was breathless. The training wore me out and this was just as much as a strain as the training. She straightened up then and daringly _my_ Katniss Everdeen reached those small fingers up to trace a mark…

Wait, a hickey?

When the fuck did that happen. She grins like the cat catching the mouse and I glare. Preparing my hands to grasp her and teach her the real dominatrix she steps back and grins. Despite those puffy, now red, lips and disheveled hair she's still breathtaking. My heart is racing still and she smiles proudly before beginning to walk away. I feel my legs start to run and pin her to a wall when she stops and turns around. She's fast as she rails herself upon my shoulders and pushes herself to trace her tongue across my ear before pressing a kiss to my cheek and whispering.

"I will not be the mouse in this game, Cato."

* * *

I am successful in proving my true worth. That should teach him. Despite this feeling of pride as I walk away feeling him frozen like the ice cubes in my juice, I can't shake this other feeling. My heart is racing, I feel as if I'm floating. This is a game not to be taken lightly, I note, as I walk away. Yet, this feeling sets my head reeling (I am assured that I am not stumbling) and I feel…

High; off of the feeling of his soft lips, those dazed blue eyes, his strong gruff grip, and even the feeling of success that he's given me. This is the feeling that I once got from hunting. This is the feeling I love so much. I never want to lose this gorgeous feeling of pure winning. This feeling, it is a feeling that I've always had in my heart and I love this feeling.

Yes, I love this feeling. I have dominated Cato.

* * *

Glimmer (not Shimmer apparently) is quite dull for a District One. She talks about hairclips and all the ditzy things in life. She acts as though this is a party and not the fight for your life. I hate listening to how she goes on and on about her wonderful _boyfriend_, Tussle (seriously like Glimmer wasn't a crap name) is to her. Although, she says this she still eyes Marvel, Cato, Yusuf (the boy from District Four), Thresh, Peeta (this for some reason perturbs me the most) and even Destin (from District Three) like meat prepared for a hungry predator. I'm willing to bet that there isn't a single faithful bone in her body. She is like a born actress. She seems prepared for all the questions we will receive soon. Caesar will have zero problems with her in the whole interview thing.

"So Clove, do you have a boyfriend?" She asks daringly as we continue to walk to the lunch area. Briefly, I wonder where Cato is and why he hasn't saved me from this whole mess yet.

"Nope," I reply casually. Although, I have had offers for dates before I turned them all down. None were worth my time and I didn't want to bother with those _romances _that befuddled the mind and crushed the pure deep spirit of a warrior.

"Oh well, I know what you can do to change that, you can…" She is still talking but I'm tuning her out now. I can't help but wonder back to Bread Boy. Does he have a girlfriend? Is she just as sugary sweet? Does she have a model looks like Glimmer? Does her hair glisten in the sun? Does she smile like pearls from an oyster? I'll bet she makes cupcakes. Suddenly, my chest is filled with rage that I don't dare try and understand. I don't like this one bit. I rub my chest and inhale deeply. Glimmer isn't even tripping over a word as she continues trying to give me advice on how to be a Trophy Wife or something like that.

Does Peeta have a girlfriend?

Why do I care?

* * *

**More next chapter! I'm sorry this took so long but I tried to make this the best I could. XD Review please since you know…Reviews make my heart go WHOOSH and a WHOOP and a YEEEHAW feeling. Or you could review so that I could post a Glimmer/Marvel story called 10 Model Trophy Tips! LOL just kidding unless someone actually wants that then… *sneaky look* **

**Anyway, remember, review can contain a prompt this is the code it needs to be in-**

**Pairing:**

**Districts:**

**Plot:**

**Happy or Reality Ending: **

**There you have it! I'll try and get onto them ASAP.**

**REVIEW!**

**PROMPT**

**LOVE CATONISS**

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unspoken**

**Hawkins-Melody**

**Summary: ((SEE PRIOR CHAPTERS))**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post but… One of my favorite ships died so I'm in a little I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP phase… plus a lot is going in my life so I have to apologize... **

**3 thank you for reading and reviewing. You're all just too lovely. **

**THANKS TO: sarah23ilu, _Mason and Alex_, BubbleBoo28, gabytahjir, Tally Jennifer Youngblood, Huntress3419, Dramione-Fan17, ASimpleObsession, Bubba2494, _Lord Admiral Ky_, Felia4ever, CraftyCrafter, _Yeddi_, _londoneyedgirl_, pepsipiggy, Scarlet Storm, _thepinkmartini_, Horsecrazy141, StardustSpike, KittyKamando, CatoIsMine, _EMx2_, _Peeniss0314_, littlemonster224, _Bloodredfirefly_, decodeme312,_ xGorgeous-Nightmarex_, livyboo, obsedian-dream, FALLEN ANGEL 7DEATH, nordsta56, Miss-IcklePickle007, sMoShFiRe, , _Writerpire Whitlock_, _pinkpaws-marauder_, ashley1985, MsCassity, once and future, Squishy Penguin, isugirl, twilightgirl1729, Mass Effect 3, pink54345, Sofimbc, RiotVann, Nymous135246, Blackdove085**

**So … Now, every time you review you get italicized/underlined for the multiple times you review :D. My new goal is that every reviewer gets underlined/italicized so let's get to it –wink face- **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

My Aunt Pam has been watching me ever since my tenth birthday. My parents died in a weapon making accident in District Two. I went to live with her in the Capitol. Now she's thirty, I'm twenty and we both work to make sure the Hunger Games goes swimmingly. I've been working here for two years. I can only say that it's a ball whenever I'm actually awake. I fall asleep so often… I'm lucky I haven't been caught. I would be dead by now. Apparently, the Hunger Games is a humongous deal.

"You need to step up to the plate, Sonshine, I've been covering for you but I can't any longer. Seneca's been offering me an all-paid retirement and I can't always be watching after you. An easy way to stay on the team is to speak up during the meetings okay? This Hunger Games is my last and then I'm moving to the luxury apartments." I remembered the words exactly. So now, I was wide awake and sitting in the briefing room awaiting our boss. Pam was talking avidly to Felix, another good worker.

"Alright, my lovely prodigies tell me what you've come up with for our little situation." Boss Man greets grinning. I've always found his facial hair astoundingly intricately designed.

The situation he so refers to is probably my favorite problem ever. Blond, gorgeous, and handsomely adorned career from District Two (my old district) and prestigiously stoic yet beautifully graceful volunteer from District Twelve (the scum); this all spelled a tragic love tale. In the Capitol, there was no such thing as a happy ending. They all ended like the horrible story of Richard and Juliana*.

Supposedly, Richard and Juliana were from rival districts (or Districts five and six). Richard was the highest in his District (the Caps). He was supposedly ruggedly handsome and in the beginning he was in love with another girl in his District, Yvette. She was pretty and adored as well as loved by everyone in his District. They were like a powerful drug. In District Six, Juliana was destined to be with the Head of District Four. Julie was much more gorgeous than Yvette in thousands of ways. She was book-smart yet a mysterious beauty none the less.

The Districts were brought together by a Masquerade Ball that the Capitol held in tune for the 25th Annual Hunger Games. Naturally, Yvette and Richard were in for District Five, Juliana and her brother, Princeton in District Six and in District Four it was the Head of the District (Henry) and his cousin, Cameron. It was special apparently for every quarter. They all danced together and while Richard tried to win the love of Yvette, Yvette found more comfort and interest in Julie's fiancé. In the Gardens of the Capitol, Juliana and Richard found each other. Their company seemed fit and they were truly in love. Over the training, Richard and Juliana met secretly. Neither Yvette nor Henry suspected the Union. When it came time for the games, they both went in; unwillingly and even then they met secretly. At night, Richard and Juliana would meet while Juliana's careers slept (Henry had convinced her to join the careers).

In the end, all was revealed and Juliana killed Yvette. Henry tried to go after Richard who, in a fit, had put nightlock in his mouth. Juliana was sure that he had died and plunged a knife through her chest in a depressed state. Richard, never eating the berries saw her undoubting love and followed death to be with her. Henry won that year and Six and Five put their differences behind each other for the happiness of future generations. Of course, the Capitol's treatment was to ban relations between two Districts for a year before, through a democratic vote and a change of heart from President Aqua, the 49th Hunger Games they ended the stupid rule.

I grimaced as I realized that everyone was taking down notes and ideas. I was doing nothing. Apparently, I was in a deep reverie. Come to think of it, Juliana did look like Katniss with deep brunette hair and grey eyes. Richard had blonde messy-cute hair and blue piercing eyes. Would Peeta be Henry? Would Yvette be Clove? I doubt it. Clove, more likely, would kill Katniss if she absolutely had to. Maybe Glimmer fits the spot. No, Glimmer is too ditzy for anyone to love. A good thing about my job is the allowance to snoop upon the tributes.

"Sonny, what're you doing? We don't appreciate slackers here." Seneca scolded his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I don't need to think about it, I've already gotten my answer." I state clearly, undeterred by his narrowed eyes. I narrow mines and smirk. "A ball; a masquerade one to be exact is the answer." I stand up, on impulse, with a flourish and a grin to every punctuated step I take as I pace the room.

"Everyone must bear a mask, no one's identity is safe and the designers will have an absolute ball with this. The whole event will allow high and mighty sponsors like Mr. and Mrs. Éclair, Mr. and Mr. Small, etc. to attend too. It will be televised and if the young lovers can hit it off not only will all of Panem see but also the sponsors." I paused and bowed before Boss Man. "There a fan-base will begin and we'll see where they let this dam break." My face was a mask of sly grinning and perpetual pride. Boss Man nodded.

"Alright, a Masquerade Ball for the Tributes it is. Good job Sonny, you will be sure to find yourself a bonus this week. I think I'll raise you up a high desk too." He smiled and rubbed my head like a puppy. I mentally cheered. My job was secure and I get to plan a scheming love story.

"Carlton Aleut," a short and chubby (stubby) man with an afro of bright red hair reared his ugly head and I grimaced slightly before looking at Seneca with hopeful eyes. "Follow me." He commanded. The stubby man followed, reluctantly as though knowing the sad fate he shared.

I would have had the same fate.

* * *

It was a slow morning.

Or I was just up early with the reminder of yesterday stuck to me like glue. I had been dominated and that didn't exactly tickle my peach if you understood. Yesterday, Clove seemed so distracted. She kept rubbing her chest and staring out in the distance. I was beginning to worry for her. Seriously, what the hell was happening? It was almost an unspoken idea; everything was becoming twisted and flipped. Well, I wouldn't fall like others would. No, I couldn't stand it.

That morning as I walked into the dining area I spotted Brutus and Barry cuddling. They'd left their door slightly ajar and I cringed before continuing on. I couldn't help staring earlier though. Brutus looked so calm, his eyes were a soft pile of melted marshmallows and Barry's golden fangs were gone, instead on her nightstand I suppose. She looked equally as calm. Her hair was let down flowing past her shoulders to cover Brutus's large hand that tenderly caressed her shoulder with affection.

I was wondering now, was that love? Was love snuggling in a Capitol full of people ready to kill children? Well, I smirked to myself, I was no child and neither was Katniss. Of course, neither Brutus nor Barry was children either. I sighed and ran a hand through my ruffled sleep hair. I checked the time; it was too early for anyone to be up. So neither was the trainers nor other Capitol people, except for President Snow; I'm damn sure that he never slept. Additives, I think he probably used to keep him up so long.

I closed my eyes as an Avox served me. She had long crimson hair, deep brown eyes, and a thinly boned body. She looked no older than 14. I wanted to see Katniss again; she if I'd made a way under her skin like I did. I bite my lip. The Avox gave me a piece of toast, eggs, bacon, ham-sandwich and a cup of orange juice. I furrowed my brows together.

"Open your mouth, Avox." She did so easily and I saw no tongue. I grinned.

"You, Avox, I want you to hack the cameras." Her eyes widened and she trembled, I smirked. "I want to see District 12; now." She bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. I grinned. Ah, I could only be glad of the obeying Capitol and that the Avox couldn't speak. I ate my breakfast before the Avox came back carrying a thin pad with a camera in it. Through the camera I saw something that distressed me and opened rage in my chest.

Lover Boy was in her room, she was awake. They were smiling at each other and Lover Boy softly traced her firm cheek bone with his thumb. Her eyes widened and she pulled away shaking her head. A small relief hit my chest but I still felt the anger. Lover Boy would pay, and so would Katniss. I would take Katniss. I wasn't a mouse, nor was she but I would be the larger cat. I gave the pad back to the Avox and shooed her away. A job to let out this upset feeling couldn't kill anyone now could it?

Making my way back into my room, I pulled on a sleeveless jacket and black sweatpants. Tennis shoes were provided and I exhaled before leaving the District Two department. My thoughts slowed to a minimum as I began jogging before sprinting through the almost empty streets of Capitol.

* * *

I couldn't help it, another nightmare hit that night. It was different though. I'm not even sure if I can count it as a nightmare.

_The forest was like the one by District 12. I could feel Gale exhaling slowly next to me; he was quiet just so that our prey wouldn't find us. When I turned my head, to my surprise and shock Gale turned into Peeta's face. His grey eyes were bluer and he seemed frightened, his breath was faster and I could practically taste the failure of inability to hunt in my mouth. I covered his mouth and shook my head listening to the sounds around us. _

_I turned my head upwards, my eyes widened as I heard the movement of trees. Rue stood there watching us before smiling. I nodded to her before Peeta suddenly disappeared and was replaced with Cato. His larger hand grabbed my hand that once covered his mouth and my eyes widened. He grinned feral as shivers made their way up my spine. I inhaled deeply before trying to back away. He yanked my way to a tree. One of his stronger knees found its way in between my legs, careful of me, his other arm grabbing them to place my wrists over my head. I gulped and exhaled before scowling at him pushing my face closer._

_He made a tsk' sound before his mouth slanting his own mouth against mines, they were soft and sweet, warm and opening; nothing like the real life Cato. I tried to keep myself from opening up but I couldn't help it. So forbidden yet good; adrenaline pumped through my veins as desire rushed to meet the status quo that adrenaline did. I let myself lose control, my mouth meeting his and coming to his needs. His hands left mines and wrapped themselves around my legs to make themselves a belt about his stronger, muscular waist. I hooked my legs around them to save him the trouble. My arms roved his strong chest, he groaned and I moaned._

Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest as my eyes widened to a larger amount. My mouth widened when Cato was gone and instead Clove's knife found its way into my chest. I spat out blood out before I screamed; blood following my scream.

"Katniss, Katniss, wake up please!" I bolted awake noticing that it was Peeta's soft and kind eyes staring at me pleadingly. I gulped before I noticed that my door still wasn't fixed but instead even more tattered than before. The Avox had a cup of water this time, ready for me. I took it and gulped down before putting it down beside me.

"Another nightmare, this is a record, Katniss." He smiled jokingly. I tried to smile back just as sweetly but I wasn't a hundred percent sure that it looked as charming. I let out a sigh before I felt his hand try to stroke my cheek. I pulled back suddenly and shook my head.

"Sorry." I murmured before staring down at my lap. "It's just that, I'm not used to it. Contact with others that is." I added lying as I bit my lip still looking down at my lap. It was a lie still; I had 'made-out' with Cato. I had dominated him despite the fact 'making-out' with him took it to make my point clear. Pride still filled me over the fact but I kept my face as stoic as I could.

"It's alright,'' he mumbled back before standing up to leave when he turned around and grinned sheepishly at me.

"I'll fix the door soon, I swear." I made another weak attempt at a smile and nodded. Sighing, I lied back again on my bed again and closed my eyes.

I was wide awake now. I sat up suddenly before staring out the window of my actual hell. It was practically quiet save for a noticeable blonde boy beginning a run. My eyes widened suddenly before I made my way over to my dresser pulling a deep brown tee-shirt out and a pair of black sweatpants. I added another navy jacket over my brown tee-shirt and another pair of tennis shoes I made my way down, after knowing that Peeta was safely in his unknown to where I was going to meet Cato.

I slowly made my way down to the lobby of the Capitol.

* * *

**Reviews help me… I hate that I've taken so long to post; I swear I'll pick up the pace. I do love you guys and they do help.**

**They boost my self-confidence**

**They make me happy**

**They remind me that some people do approve of my literary love. **

**-Grin- so review please? **

**So... Also... *=It's my own take on Romeo and Juliet... I DID READ IT. There was just too much drama for me to fit into the st**


End file.
